


Jon Snow Has the Power (of the universe)

by kittykatknits



Series: Jon Snow's Adventures in Underwear [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, This probably needs more tags, jon loves he-man, sansa is creative, the cartoon he-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: Sansa goes shopping and comes home with a pair of He-Man Underoos for Jon. He proceeds to show his wife that with the power of Grayskull, he is the master of the universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about as a result of a conversation between myself and two other people on Tumblr over the weekend. It turns out we need Jon Snow dressed up as He-Man.

 For anyone not familiar with Underoos:

 

Sundays were probably Jon’s favorite day of the week, even if he had to go to work the next day. He would sleep in, waking up to a large, homemade breakfast made by his wife, then an afternoon watching sports with his oldest and closest friend, Robb. But, the best part, the part of Sundays Jon looked forward to the most, was the end. Sansa liked starting a new week on a high note, so that meant Jon got fucked, more than once and pretty hard.

Now, he was sitting on opposite sides of the couch with Robb, watching a football game as they usually did during the fall season.

“Hey, you think we could get Sansa to make us some nachos when she gets back?”

Jon took his attention away from the television for a minute, looking at Robb. “You know she’s your sister, not your servant, right? But, yeah, probably.” Nachos sounded good, actually.

They sat quietly for awhile, watching the game, eating snacks and drinking beer.

“Oh, Margaery wanted me to ask if you both could do dinner this Friday night. Evidently, her and Sansa had texted about it last week.”

“Tell her to ask Sansa, I just go where she tells me to.”

Just as Jon finished talking, his front door opened to a fresh breeze, quickly followed by a whirlwind of red hair and a hundred or so Target shopping bags.

“Hey, Robb.” Sansa spoke to her older brother but her grin was directed towards him. Jon knew that grin, he had seen it on his wife more than once. He began to feel a little worried.

Sansa brought all her bags into the kitchen, letting Jon and Robb continue watching their stupid football for a few minutes while she put a few bags away. Opening one, she giggled to herself, imagining the fun she would be having with her husband very shortly.

Walking back out into the living room, Sansa looked at Jon, excitement spreading through her. For now, he was dressed in his typical suburban husband uniform, cargo shorts and a t shirt but she had a better outfit picked out for him.

“Robb, your wife just called, wanted me to tell you she needed you to come home right away.”

He didn’t so much as glance in her direction. “No, she didn’t, the phone never rang. Any chance you’d make us some nachos, I’m hungry.”

Sansa had no desire to make her brother nachos, or anything else for that matter, she had other plans. “No, that’s why Margaery called, she needs you to come home right now so she can make them for you. She said it was important, very important.”

That finally got their attention, both men leaning forward to look at her.

Jon’s cheeks pinkened a bit, clearly he recognized what she was doing.

“Right, so my wife called, even though the phone never rang because she needs to make me food she didn’t even know I wanted. All right, well then.” Robb stood up, quickly slapping Jon on the shoulder. “It looks like my little sister wants to do some wierd sex stuff, so I’m going to go now. We’ll just pretend this conversation never happened and I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

Her brother practically ran out the front door, Sansa followed behind, closing and locking it, before turning to face her husband.

Jon stood up from the couch, seeing the devilish smile she gave him. “So, ah...did you by any chance remember to get me some new underwear like I asked?”

He watched as his wife tried desperately to keep from laughing, giggles escaping from her lips even she tried to look serious. Jon was starting to get nervous. “Oh, no, San, you didn't get me more of the bikini kind again, did you?”

“Nope, wait there, I’ll be right back.” She skipped into the kitchen and returned a few seconds later, holding a small cardboard package and held it up so he could see it. His wife was positively beaming at him, Jon could feel her excitement even from several feet away.

Sansa had taken over Jon’s clothes shopping a few years back after the overly tight jeans debacle happened. She had wandered into the men’s underwear section at Target earlier to pick up the boxer briefs he liked but found herself distracted by something else entirely. That discovery led to a trip to the toy section. Now, it was time for them to have a naughty game of pretend.

“You bought me Underoos? Those are for kids.”

Sansa licked her lips. “No, I bought you He-Man Underoos and they’re sized for adults.” She was ready for Jon to show her just who was the master of the universe.

“That was my favorite cartoon growing up.” Jon used to watch the show after school all the time when little. At one point, he even had a costume and would take turns playing He-Man and Skeletor with Robb.

“I know, I thought you might be up for a bit of playing.” She had on that look, the one that told Jon she wanted to fuck. He was perfectly willing to oblige. By the power of Grayskull, Jon would do anything she wanted.

He walked away from the couch, towards Sansa, still holding that little package in her hands. “You know I’m only Prince Adam without my Power Sword.” Jon took her hand, rubbing it against his shorts, letting her feel his cock against the cool fabric. He had gotten hard the moment Sansa locked their front door.

Sansa flashed a seductive smile, reaching up to kiss him lightly before responding, “The Sorceress took care of that too. Hold on.” Quickly, she went back into the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with a grey, plastic sword, obviously from the toy section at Target.

“Oh, fuck me.” Jon’s mouth was practically watering. “You can be Teela. There’s an episode where Skeletor kidnaps her and she gets saved by He-Man.”

“Teela usually has on less clothes than this,” said Sansa, handing him the Underoos and play sword.

Jon watched as she slowly undid the buttons on her blouse before sliding her hands across her luscious tits and proceeding to pull the zipper of her skirt down and letting it fall to the floor. Sansa stood before him, clad in matching bra and underwear, little wisps of black lace and silk.

“Oh, fuck me.” Jon repeated.

“No, fuck He-Man. You ready to become the Master of the Universe?” Sansa could feeling herself growing wet from excitement. “Come save Teela before Skeletor has his way with her.”

Sansa licked Jons lips and gave his cock a few strokes before heading to their bedroom. There, she pulled her favorite purple handcuffs from a drawer in her nightstand, snapping one end to her left wrist and the other to a rail on their headboard. Sansa pulled herself onto the bed before spreading her legs, wanting to be ready for Jon when he walked in.

“Help! Help! Save me He-Man! Save me!” Sansa yelled out in as sexy a voice as she could muster.

Jon walked in almost immediately, he must have practically ripped his clothes off to have changed so quickly. Sansa grew even more aroused, seeing Jon in the outfit he wore and carrying that sword. The Underoos were tight on him, she could see his muscles outlined against the thin cotton fabric. His hard cock peeked out the top of his tan briefs.

He approached her, his eyes in constant movement, taking her in as she lay on the bed. Jon gently stroked one of her legs, moving up to her thigh before gently cupping her mound. “I’ll save you Teela. But, first, I need to be the master of your cunt.” His words came out low and rough, Sansa felt a shiver run through her.

Jon climbed on the bed, settling between her legs and gently kissed her through the silk of her panties. “These look like a weapon of Skeletor, best take them off.” Sansa lifted her hips and felt Jon slowly pull her panties off before throwing them off the bed.

Sansa took a sharp breath, waiting for his Power Tongue to start tasting her. She let out a deep moan at the first long lick between her slick folds. Jon began to gently suck and lick at her clit, using his tongue in that magic way of his. Slowly, he inserted one and then two fingers into her, moving his hand in rhythm with his tongue.

“Yes..yes..fuck, Jon.” Sansa struggled to speak the words, lost in the sensation of his tongue on her clit. She put her free hand into his curls, grinding Jon’s face into her soaking cunt.

“He-Man,” came a muffled reply between her legs.

“Don’t stop, He-Man, make me come.” It didn’t take her very long, not with Jon’s tongue working at her. Sansa gave out several wordless cries as her body tensed up and the feeling of release spread through her. Jon kept at it, giving her several gentle licks until she lightly kicked at his shoulder, her signal that she could take no more.

Jon gave her a final kiss on her mound before moving up Sansa’s body. He pressed the hidden button on their handcuffs, releasing Sansa from the restraints, before giving her a deep kiss.

Jon reached down with one hand, getting ready to pull his underwear off so he could fuck her.

“No, leave them on, He-Man is rescuing Teela, remember?” Sansa was reaching behind herself, pulling off her bra.

Jon grinned at her, he didn’t care as long as he could get at his Power Sword. He pulled down the front of his briefs just enough so his cock was bared. “By the power of Grayskull,” Jon slid into her. “I have the power.”

“Fuck me, He-Man,” she ordered him.

He did as instructed, starting with a slower pace so he could revel in the tight feel of her as he moved in and out.

“Faster.”

He did as asked, his thrusts rapidly growing quicker, practically pounding into her the way Sansa liked it. From her sounds, Jon knew she was getting close.”Come for me, Teela. Come for the Master of the Universe.”

That did it, he felt her against his cock, she was screaming now. Jon could feel his face slide into a grimace, he was right behind her. Several frenzied thrusts and Jon came with a roar. He stayed still for a minute, needing to get his breath back and then leaned down to give his wife another kiss. “Let the power return.”

He turned to lay on the bed, pulling her with him so her head rested on his chest. “I love you.” Jon was pretty certain he was the luckiest man in the world.

Sansa lightly traced the red cross symbol on his chest. “I love you too. Did you like your surprise?”

Jon chuckled. “Hell, yes. I used to love that show.”

Sansa moved her head slightly, giving him a mischievous smile. “Good. I thought we could have an early dinner and then I’d give you the rest of your present. It turns out they make Skeletor Underoos too. Maybe this time you could kidnap me?”

Jon flipped them over so he lay between her legs and bent down to kiss his wife. Sundays were definitely his favorite day of the week.

 

 


End file.
